


(lean back now) lean back and breathe

by waved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Kurapika, Other, leorio is a trans guy (but i didnt write about that nhghg), takes place during the 50 hours in Trick Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waved/pseuds/waved
Summary: "Go on," they say. "I'd love to sleep eventually.""Fuck off," Leorio grunts, earning him a punch to the shoulder."I just felt I should mention that. Um. I've sorta been into you. Since—" and then his words melt into a garbled mess of mush in his mouth."Pardon?" Kurapika says like they don't know.





	(lean back now) lean back and breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i got into hxh again recently and i realized i had literally never written hxh fic despite being into it for like 4 years?  
> anyway i made up for it with porn  
> title from life itself by glass animals

The idea of spending over two days in a small room with Leorio is, frankly, revolting.

Watching him feel up that pink-haired girl was worse, yes, but that was only because Leorio had thrown away their chances for a brief grope, and he was so _crass_ about it, too, so uncouth and, really, _gross._ That was all — that's what Kurapika told themself, anyhow.

And even _if_ Kurapika finds Leorio to be attractive (no) or desirable ( _no_ ), it isn't as if they have any control of him. He isn't their responsibility and they can't do anything to sway him, even if they try; he's about as stubborn as they are. No love lost, they suppose.

Ten hours go by like dripping honey. Kurapika reads, consuming the shelved books like they did to the library back in the village. The books aren't nearly as ornate or interesting, but they still enjoy reading them — the ones on languages are read first, and fastest.

When night (or what they assume to be night) falls, they stand, pushing aside their books to turn off the light.

They attempt to take it in stride when Leorio accompanies them on the floor merely two hours into the twilight

It's dark — there are no windows, and the light underneath the door only allows for odd, shadowed shapes. Leorio is tired-eyed, with Kurapika can only assume to be sleep and guilt clinging to the corners of his mouth and eyes. It drags them down, marring that lovely impish smile that Kurapika has grown so attached to.

"Tonpa's _fuckin'_ feet—" is what Leorio says when he hikes his blanket over his shoulders, but Kurapika puts a finger over his mouth, far too intimate of a gesture between two glorified acquaintances, but his rough, raspy voice is too loud, too angry for the smallness of the room.

He _squawks_ (there is no better word to match the sheer oddness of the noise he makes) and begins to open his mouth even wider, but Kurapika's eyes cut to the side, gesturing to Gon and Killua tangled together with a rise of their eyebrows.

Leorio grumbles and, surprisingly, deals.

He still talks, however.

"His feet are nasty," he grouses at a more reasonable decibel. "Kept kickin' 'em in my face like he was asleep, but I _know him_ —"

"Yes, yes, he's the bane of your existence," Kurapika grants, pulling their blanket higher to tuck under their chin. They turn onto their back, staring into the inkiness of the ceiling. It shifts and swirls in the darkness. "But shush, please. Even _I_ sleep, you know."

"Coulda fooled me," Leorio says with a huff, shifting to fill the slight space Kurapika just vacated. His arm, the swell of his bicep, is pressing against Kurapika's own arm, and it sends a shiver down their spine and into the pit of their stomach. "Considerin' how you didn't even sleep on the airship."

"You noticed?" Kurapika asks, because somehow that is what they decided to latch onto. It's odd enough that Leorio notices _anything_ with that thick skull of his.

"Hm?" Leorio grunts, like he's oblivious. "Yeah. I think you were meditating or somethin' but you absolutely weren't _sleepin',_ "

Kurapika turns again, resting their weight on their hip and arm. They can feel the roughness of the rug where their jumper has started to ride up. They're nearly nose-to-nose with Leorio now — his fingers are close enough to brush the skin of their abdomen, his lips close enough to kiss. With this revelation comes a jump in their heart, a pause like it decided to trip up and start a new staccato beat.

"And how could you have noticed if _you_ were _asleep,_ hm?" they say, lowering their eyelids, peering up through the marring of their eyelashes. "Were you... observing me?"

Leorio bristles, makes that strange noise again like a little creature died in his throat, and starts to vehemently deny anything and everything.

"I woke up 'n' happened to notice!" he protests, growling when Kurapika smirks. _Sure,_ is what they hope they've schooled their expression into.

However, it scratches, broken-record skipped, when they feel Leorio's hand on their waist. There's no denying it, with that _look_ he's giving them, and maybe they were flirting too much to be safe, that they can admit, and maybe he took it too seriously, but it's out of Kurapika's troubleshooting to deal with skin-on-skin contact and _enjoying_ it.

They haven't been touched like this, sweetly and _intimately_ , in so, so long. It's been far too long since they've let themself, and now Leorio is under their skin with bad jokes and that awful, beautiful smile.

The newness of it is like something cold on a hot day. It's comforting and familiar, and that in itself is so _strange._ It makes their guts a churning mess, sends warmth to their fingertips and starts a heated tattoo between their thighs.

But then they think of Leroute, Leorio's rough hands on her, and then it feels — false. Less of an askance, more that Leorio can hardly keep his cock in his pants.

Kurapika can feel their expression going blank, eyes hardening. It's only been a fraction of a second since Leorio laid his hand on them, and it takes about that same time for Leorio to remove it. Their eyes say it all, they think, a dim ember glowing just to intimidate.

"Sorry," Leorio says as they turn over and face away from him. He doesn't sound all that apologetic, really.

"Don't be absurd," Kurapika hisses back. They wish they were facing Leorio, simply so they could turn over again and give him the cold shoulder. "I refuse to go as low as a simple grope. I have standards."

There's a long silence. Kurapika is about to lapse into an uncomfortably angry meditative state when Leorio finally goes "oh!"

"This is about that chick, isn't it?" he asks, and when Kurapika opens their eyes to shoot him a glare, he's sat up, leaning over Kurapika's body with his weight on his elbows.

"You don't even remember her _name,_ " Kurapika snarls back, and they don't even try to deny Leorio's statement, because while it's _not_ about Leroute, it's absolutely regarding her. "I'm not interested in a quick fuck, _especially_ if you are already planning to forget my name."

Leorio charges right past that.

"You're _jealous_ ," he teases (is he _five?_ ), his voice going sweet and long. "You wanna _kiiiiiss_ me—"

Kurapika kicks back and manages to hit him in the gut.

"Go sleep somewhere away from me or I'll aim much lower," they threaten.

"I hope you _do,_ " Leorio flings back, but he's gone low and gravelly with his voice, despite the slight wheeze from being kicked. His fault.

Kurapika can hardly breathe like this, with anger burning in their heart and something far stranger burning in their groin. It's odd and frustrating and makes them absolutely want to _rip their hair out._ Their parents made love (and, by proxy, sex) seem so much more enjoyable. It was a _union,_ one between two hearts alike, and they said it was like sharing souls; it was knowing another like they knew their own face. It was deep and intimate and loving.

It's obvious to them now that they have horrible taste.

"Listen, just—" Leorio says, and Kurapika has to turn over and _look,_ because he's lost that roughness — Hell, he's lost all the confidence he just had, pulled over by concern and nervousness. "Just."

His eyes are wide and his expression is open, vulnerable — because Leorio is like that. Stupid and brash and far too trusting (because who would trust someone as closed off as Kurapika?) for his own good.

"I don't wanna cross any boundaries—"

"You realize you already have?"

"Huh."

They flick Leorio's forehead.

"I just wanted—" he says, pauses, and groans. "You're really not making this any easier. So _sensitive_."

Kurapika lowers their eyes, taking their glower from Leorio's face. Now they're glaring at his clavicle, exposed under the wide scoop of his undershirt, and it isn't much better.

"Go on," they say, praying desperately that they're not blushing. Their pale skin would warm until they became a beacon of embarrassment. "I'd love to sleep eventually."

"Fuck off," Leorio grunts, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"I just felt I should mention that. Um. I've sorta been into you. Since—" and then his words melt into a garbled mess of mush in his mouth.

"Pardon?" Kurapika says like they don't know.

"Since — since this whole _debacle_ and whatever — you're pretty and smart and _extremely_ hot when you're mad—"

Kurapika shuts him up with a kiss.

He makes _that noise_ , and then he's opening his mouth against Kurapika's, hand touching their jaw in a manner so sweet that they almost swoon.

Their tongues touch, and it's — odd for a moment, but Leorio seems to know what he's doing, pressing in further, commandeering Kurapika's mouth. They feel taken, almost, violated in a way that's hotter than they could have ever guessed, and their leg won't stop spasming from the influx of sensation and the complete lack of knowledge to deal with it. They can't really tell, but despite the clacking of teeth, they think they're drooling.

Leorio pulls away and Kurapika almost whines, but then he's whispering "Can I?" with his big, rough hand on their chest right over their heart, and he's started — biting? is he _biting_ them? — leaving love bites all over their neck and they nod like it's the last thing they'll ever do.

It could be. They could straight-up die of shock with the overflow of _feeling_ and God does it feel so, _so_ good. 

Leorio shoves himself even closer, his stubble scratching up Kurapika's neck in a way they're melting over, and his hand, wide and calloused like they'd imagine a doctors' to be, rubs their abdomen under their shirt before tucking into their pants.

"Oh!" they say, because that's all they really can. Leorio is deft and quick, finding the pulsing point between their legs with ease. He strokes with his fingertips first, then his palm as his fingers move deeper, teasing their entrance — and really, that's _exactly_ what he's doing. Teasing, rubbing their cunt in a way that's hardly pleasurable — it's more like an itch with how soft and slow he's going.

Whenever Kurapika's masturbated, they've gone for _hard_ and _fast;_ anything to get them to orgasm, no matter how painful or forced. They usually ended up more frustrated than before, but they assumed that was simply the nature of the beast.

But like this, with just _teasing,_ they feel uneasily close to cumming already. When Leorio's fingers curl, his palm bearing down harder against their clit, the feeling comes to a head — their legs jerk with it, the overwhelming feeling of _there, there, there_ under this man's hands. Pathetic gasps, more keens and mewls than a huff of breath, escape their parted lips.

"Le— _or_ io—" they cry weakly, their hips just starting to respond to his fingers with weak, stuttering thrusts, and it's such a warm, addicting feeling that they can't bear to pull away even though the sensitivity is beginning to hurt and ache. It's delicious for all the wrong reasons.

He kisses them like he did before, and they're a drooling mess now, sobbing into his mouth as he fingers them harder and faster, wrenching another orgasm out of them — at least they think so. It could just be the same orgasm, the aftershocks trembling farther and farther like the remnants of an earthquake, and God if they aren't the rubbled remains. Their eyes are shut, screwed up in pleasure, and thank God for small mercies, because it is more than likely that their irises are blood red, burning in lust and love and whatever is happening to them that's prolonging this never-ending body quake.

"You're driving me crazy like this," Leorio says, and he's still going, pulling Kurapika so far out that they've gone numb under the convulsions. His lips are against their chin, wet with spit, in a perpetual kiss.

" _Stop_ ," is all they can spit out through their twisted tongue. "Stop, stop."

And Leorio does — Kurapika is grateful, though he hasn't given them a reason to think he's not untrustworthy. He removes his fingers from inside them, the movement bringing a final full-body shudder from them as the stickiness of them runs against their stomach. They're still shivering, breathing wheezy breaths and still almost-whimpering; sensation still ricochets through them like an off-course bullet, every impact another quake with their thighs the epicenter

"Are you — shit, you okay?" Leorio asks, brushing Kurapika's bangs off their face. They nod as best they can.

"I've never experienced something like that," they say when their breath has caught up to them.

"An _orgasm_?"

Kurapika nearly hits Leorio, but they're too blissed out; they feel like every knot in their back has been unravelled, and their limbs give a serene, calm weight, buzzing with nerves, that settles them.

"No, you dolt," they sigh on an off-kilter lilt. "No. Just not something as intense."

Rubbing their eyes, they sit up slightly, their blanket falling from their shoulders.

"Care for me to return the favor?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments r wonderful thanks


End file.
